Awaken From a Dream
by Omega Scythe
Summary: Kagome unknowingly confesses her love to Inuyasha in her sleep. How will Inuyasha take this? And what about Sango and Miroku's relationship? And how about Kouga and Ayame? Will they all be torn apart by this strife? ...Not if I have anything to say!
1. A Confession of Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Inuyasha, so keep your lawsuits to yourself!

Hello there, and welcome to my first fanfic! I am so happy to finally get a story of my own onto this website. This is a great day for all mankind! (Gets hit in head with a golf cub for being such a braggart) Owwwww... Anyway, enjoy the first chappie!

**Awaken From a Dream**

"Where is that stupid wench?" Inuyasha growled. It had already been 3 days since Kagome had left, and he was getting impatient. Why did she have to take a stupid "test" anyway? It's not like it ever helped her find more jewel shards. Inuyasha growled again in impatience.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. Kagome said she would be back soon. You just need to give it a rest." Miroku calmly stated. Inuyasha always got like this when Kagome wasn't around. Miroku privately wondered when Inuyasha would finally admit his feelings to Kagome. He could see it in the hanyou's behavior that he actually cared deeply for the young miko. His mind wandered from these thoughts, and his hand did the thinking as it came to rest on one of its favorite spots.

"HENTAI!"

SLAP

A furious Sango stood up, glaring furiously at the lecherous monk. Miroku now sported a brilliant red palm print on his face. "How many times do I have to tell you, lecher?" she fumed.

"Why, my beautiful Sango, whatever do you mean?" Miroku innocently asked.

"Idiot." Shippo muttered under his breath. Kirara mewed in agreement.

"That's it, I'm going to get Kagome!" Inuyasha said. He had had it up to here with waiting. Striding out of the cabin, he took off in the direction of the well.

'Stupid Kagome. How dare she make me wait so long? When I get to her era, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind." Inuyasha sulked as he raced across the ground.

Reaching the well, he jumped into it without hesitation, the blue light engulfing him as he was transported into modern time.

Jumping out of the well with a quick jump, he exited the shrine. A quick sniff of the area confirmed that she was in her room, and he bounded up to the window.

Looking inside, he saw Kagome sleeping on her bed. She was breathing softly, her chest rising and falling. A few strand of her hair fell over her face, resting in front of her eyes as she slumbered.

'She's so beautiful…' Inuyasha thought. The sunlight coming through the window fell on her at just the right angle, making her appear to glow softly. To the hanyou, she looked like an angel.

'If only I could just…aaaaaaaah! Don't think that! Kagome deserves better! She could never be satisfied with a dirty half-breed like me.' Inuyasha sadly thought. In reality, he actually had deep feelings for Kagome, but he could never let her know that. He felt that she could never possibly return his feelings, and he was already lucky enough to have her as a friend, and he didn't want to ruin that.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he opened the window and jumped inside. He walked over to the bed, planning on waking up Kagome and yelling at her for sleeping while they needed to find more jewel shards.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha stopped. His eyes showed a hint of confusion. 'Why did she just say my name?' He thought. 'Could she be dreaming about me?' Suddenly, the scent of salt met his sensitive nose.

"Inuyasha…no!" Kagome pleaded in her sleep. "Please…don't leave me!" Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha stared at her in horror. 'I made her cry? No! I never want her to cry! It hurts so badly to see her cry.'

"Kagome," he whispered, softly wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Kagome…it's all right. I'm here." He gently laid down, wrapping his arms around her carefully. "Please don't cry. I hate to see you cry."

Kagome snuggled up against him, still asleep. Inuyasha could feel the comforting warmth of her body against him. He wished this moment would never end.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha mind didn't just come to a screeching halt, it completely and utterly shut down. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Kagome loved him?

'She loves me? Me? Her…and me? I don't believe it…Kagome loves me?' Inuyasha was in a state of serious mental shock. He had never felt like this before.

He was snapped back to reality when she began to stir. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, the silver-haired hanyou on her bed coming into focus.

"Inuyasha…?" she said quietly, still half-asleep. Disoriented, she began to sit up.

"Shhhhh….it's all right, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. "Just go back to sleep. I'm here." He softly kissed her on her cheek, slowly lowering her back down on to the comfortable bed and lying down beside her.

Kagome was thrown into the realm of the non-drowsy in an instant. THAT was definitely NOT normal! Inuyasha was being nice? He wasn't bugging her to go back to the Feudal Era? He was sleeping next to her? And above all, HE HAD KISSED HER! She just couldn't seem to fully register what had happened. She was still tired though, and the warmth of Inuyasha's form was slowly lulling her back to sleep.

She did a quick little dance for joy in her mind, and then slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to the realm of dreams. Before she slumbered, however, she quietly wondered what the next morning would bring.

As the two young ones slept, Fate quietly watched on, smiling at the events it would bring about.

Annnnd...cut! End chappie! How was the beginning? Please review, as I love to hear feedback! Flame me, praise me, I don't care! Just hit that little review button please!

-InuBlade 360


	2. Awakening of a New Day

Disclaimer: You know what, I think I do own Inuyasha!

(Thousands of copyright lawers descend on me)

Ahhhhhhhh! Lawyers! Okay, okay! I don't own Inuyasha! Now go away!

(Cowers in fear in a small corner)

Hello again! As you can see, I finally got around to updating again. I still can't get used to the fact that, since I'm in honors classes, nearly everyone in high school has it easier than I do! Waaaaaaaah! (goes off and burns his trigonometry and algebra textbook)

Ahhhhh, I feel much better. Now, why am I typing again? (Gets the crap beaten out of him for not getting to the story) Ok, ok! Sheesh, have a sense of patience!

And now, without further ado…the second chapter!

Last Time: Inuyasha was tired of waiting for Kagome, so he ran off to go get her. Upon reaching her era, he found Kagome sleeping, the sunlight shining through her window and falling upon her. As he lost himself in his thoughts of her, she actually confessed her love to him, much to his disbelief, upon her awakening, he softly shushed her with a kiss on the cheek, and lulled her back to sleep.

**Awaken From A Dream**

"Mmm…"Kagome sighed as she slowly opened her eyes. The sight of a mass of silvery hair and a pair of amazingly cute dog ears brought an immediate smile to her face. Inuyasha was fast asleep, breathing softly as one of his arms draped over her protectively. She then suddenly remembered the incident of the early morning. 'Why did Inuyasha kiss me?" Kagome wondered as she lay in bed. 'Was it because he cares about me? No, that can't be. I'm just his 'shard detector.' He could never love me. He loves that clay pot Kikyo. He probably just did it to make me be quiet.'

She sadly blinked away the beginning of new tears. It was all just too frustrating. Every time Kikyo came around, Inuyasha would just run off to see her. Kagome's heart almost broke each time he left to be with that ugly hunk of dirt. (A/N: In case you hadn't noticed, I HATE Kikyo. She is a complete Rank-A Bitch.) It made her heart ache just thinking about it.

'At least if I can't be with Inuyasha and love him like he loves Kikyo, I can spend as much time with him as I can...' she thought as she snuggled closer to Inuyasha's warm body.

Suddenly, she realized exactly what Inuyasha's hand was draped over.

It was on her chest.

"EEEEEEEEEKKK!" Kagome screamed, blushing over ten shades of red. Inuyasha's eyes flew open, and he jumped out of the bed.

"Wha- Huh- Kagome! What's wrong?" He frantically asked.

"SIT, BOY!"

SMASH

"AUUUUGGHHH!"

(A/N: To those of you who think I'm ruining the mood, I apologize. Inu-boy just looks so hilarious when he faceplants the ground.)

Inuyasha lay face down on the floor, resting in a crater he had just made. Lifting his head up, his face was the epitomy of irritation and anger.

"Dammit, wench! Why'd you sit me?" He yelled.

"Because you were groping my chest, you pervert!" Kagome stated, her face still lit up like a Christmas tree. She was still embarrassed, no matter how upset she was.

"Well, I was asleep! You think I can control where I move my arms?" Saying Inuyasha was upset would be an understatement. However, he too was also red in the face.

"Wait a minute, Inuyasha. Are you _blushing_?" Inuyasha simply grew even redder, hiding her face from her with his haori. "Omigod, you _are_ blushing! Stop the presses! Get a news crew up here! The almighty Inuyasha is blushing!" She screamed, clearly in a state of glee.

"Shut up! It's not that funny!" Inuyasha yelled, unsuccessfully trying to keep his rapidly crumbling tough guy façade up.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, it's just that you never blush." Kagome said, calming herself down. "So, how about I make it up to you by making you some home-cooked breakfast?"

Inuyasha was about to object and say he wanted ramen, but he thought better of it and avoided another 'sit'ing. "Sure" he said, shrugging his shoulders. Kagome nodded and started down the stairs, a hungry Inuyasha following close behind. She arrived in the kitchen, and got out some pots and pans. She then began to make some cheese and bacon omlets. They were one of her specialties.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had taken a seat and, unbeknownst to Kagome, was rapidly sniffing the air in an attempt to get as much of the food's scent in his nose as possible. Ramen was good, but this…THIS was _heavenly_. His mouth began to water as he anticipated eating the delicious food Kagome was preparing.

3 minutes later…

"Food's Ready!" Kagome called to Inuyasha, expecting him to run in and grab the food from her. However, she was not prepared for the sight of Inuyasha diving at her, grabbing the food, and starting to greedily wolf it down. "Woah! What's wrong? Are you that hungry?"

"So good…" Inuyasha gasped out, before continuing to consume the omlets.

Kagome stared at him in shock. 'He likes my cooking?' She gaped. 'I thought he only liked ramen! Where did this come from?'

While she had been thinking, Inuyasha had finished his mea land was now leaning back in his chair, a look of contentment on his face.

"Ahhhhh…" He sighed, patting his stomach. "That was great!"

Kagome blushed so hard, she thought she would turn into a tomato. "Your cooking is great, Kagome!" He complimented, making her blush even harder, if that was even humanly possible.

"Thanks…" she mumbled as she hid her face. Inuyasha, realizing what was going on, smirked.

"Ooooh, look who's blushing now." He teased, knowing she would react.

"Shut up, Inuyasha!" She said, shoving him so he lost his balance and tumbled to the floor. Unfortunately, (A/N: Or fortunately, if you're the one trying to get Inuyasha and Kagome together. i.e. Me!) she pushed too hard, and she also fell to the floor, right on top of Inuyasha.

They both froze, each staring into the other's eyes. Kagome was still bushing, but now Inuyasha was as well.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome hesitantly asked. "…w-why did you kiss me earlier?" She shivered, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Um, well, I…" Inuyasha stuttered, trying to think of what to say. "Y-you were crying in your sleep, and I-I-I hate to see you cry, s-so…" He trailed off, not really wanting to tell Kagome the rest. The truth was, he enjoyed kissing Kagome thoroughly, but he didn't want her to know that, lest she sit him.

Unconsciously, they had both been moving closer to one another. The gap between them was closing slowly, and just as there lips were about to touch…

"Well, it looks I'm interrupting something." Mrs. Higurashi was standing in the door frame of the kitchen, a smile playing about her lips. Kagome and Inuyasha suddenly snapped back to reality, scrambling off each other, their faces red.

"No, we weren't doing anything!" Kagome protested. "We slipped, and fell on the floor and…" She trailed off, wondering if she really meant that. Shaking away those thoughts, she turned towards Inuyasha. "Hang on one second, Inuyasha. I'm going to go get dressed, and then we can get going."

"Actually, Kagome…We can stay here for another day…if you'd like." He blushed as he said this, knowing what it must sound like.

Kagome's jaw dropped. Inuyasha was offering to put off jewel shard hunting? Figuring she had to take this opportunity before he changed his mind, she immediately responded.

"Really? Awesome! Thank you so much, Inuyasha! But wait, you don't have any modern clothes! Give me a second to get dressed, and we'll go to the mall to get you some." She bounded up the stairs trying to keep from singing her happiness to the sky.

However, what she didn't know was Inyasha's motive. After seeing her reaction during their little kitchen incident, he realized that he had to take a chance if he ever wanted to win her heart. His plan was to be as nice to her as possible, and then, when the moment was right, take her somewhere beautiful and confess his love for her. 'I will finally tell her how I truly feel…' He thought.

Kagome came back down the stairs, and the se of her was enough to send Inuyasha reeling. She was wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap top, with a matching skirt to go with it. She had washed and shampooed her hair till it shined, and was wearing a cute pair of sandals. Inuyasha had never seen her in street clothes before, and was now utterly awed as he did. "Damn, she looks hot! Ahhh! What am I thinking?" Kagome noticed Inuyasha staring at her.

"See something you like, 'Yasha? She teased, making him turn red.

"Errr, no, I mean, I…" Inuyasha stammered. Kagome giggled at his reaction. She then turned towards her mom.

"Hey mom, we need to get-" she started.

"Don't worry dear, I know. Here's my credit card." Mrs. Higurashi said, handing her the little piece of plastic that meant so much.

"Woohoo! Thanks mom! C'mon, Inuyasha let's go!" Kagome said, grabbing Inuyasha wrist and dragging him out the door towards the mall.

Hee hee hee, the plot thickens. Namely in the fact that I'm forcing poor 'Yashie to go to the mall. Don't worry, he'll live…maybe. I don't know, going to the mall with a girl with a credit card that isn't hers can be a very frightening experience. Anyway, please give me some more feedback! Bye for now!

-InuBlade360


	3. AN Note:Nod to the Reviewers

What's up, my readers? I just remembered, I forgot to thank all of my reviewers up until now in my last chapter, so here are your listings of honor!

Impashence- Thank you so much for being my first reviewer. You made me very happy.

lil inu chibi- I'm glad your so happy!

InuxKagforever- Don't worry about the sitting in the sleep. I'm saving the sits for the other parts! (Laughs maniacally)

sango750768- Sorry, I won't be able to finish this too soon, but that's just because of the length! I'm glad you appreciate my work, so I thank you profusely.

Hama-Chan- Wonderful? Awesome? Great? I'm overwhelmed with happy adjectives!

firyfeline- I'm glad you like my story so much, so thanks for keeping on reviewing!

Avelyn Lauren- Thank you for loving my story! Keep reading!

UnderTheCherryBlossoms- Please don't kill yourself with anticipation. That would be a horrible waste!

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only- ARIGATO!

Kagomefan595- You sound just like me when I'm happy. Keep on reading!

And that's it! If you have read my story, I beg of you, please review! I love listening to other people's ideas, comments, and even flames! I don't care! Just give me some feedback! Oh, and for those people who have already been reading, I'm going to get Chapter 3 up soon. Inuyasha+Mall+Kagome+Mother's Credit Card+Kagome's friends+Hobo (I mean Hojo)CHAOS! Hahahahahahaha! (passes out from laughing so hard) (gasp) Bye!


	4. One pissed off Hanyou Author!

All right! THAT'S IT! MY SANE SELF HAS LEFT THE BUILDING! SAY HELLO TO MY DEMONIC SIDE! Just so all of you know, I have had a huge writer's block, not to mention having so much school until up to now. I mentioned that in my new story, so all of you should have gotten it……IF YOU HAD ACTUALLY TAKEN THE TIME TO READ IT! I AM PROBABLY FINISHING THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY AS WE SPEAK, BUT I'M NOT POSTING IT UNTIL I GET SOME REVIEWS ON MY OTHER STORY! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN A SINGLE REVIEW! NOT ONE! (clears throat) Thank you so much for reading this author note. Now, all you reviewers of mine who are reading this, I'm not mad at you, I was just blowing off steam. However, I do feel unwanted, and you wouldn't want a poor little puppy like me to be like that, would you? (whimpers and flattens cute dog ears against his head) I'm serious about the posting threat, though. All I want are a few, not many, reviews for my new story, and be honest, mind you! Thanks, you guys are the best.

-InuBlade360


	5. Hojo's Fall

**Disclaimer:** Alright, Alright! I don't own Inuyasha! Of course, if I did, do you think I would be writing fanfiction? Of course not! I would be too busy having the show kill Kikyo, bash Hobo, get Inuyasha and Kagome together, get Miroku and Sango together, kill Naraku, do something with the other characters, and insert myself into the plot! Hahahahahaha……(sigh) Oh well, guess I'll have to settle for this.

Grrrrr…I'm still upset at you people, but I DID get one review, so I guess that's ok…for now. But I swear to Buddha that if you don't review my other story, (Omega Chronicles: Rise and Fall of the Flame Hanyou) I will personally let my demon side rip you all to shreds. **Can't I just kill them all now?** No! Not unless they don't make good on my demands. **I could just overpower you, you know.** Not unless you wanted me to purify myself and you out of existence. **But you would die too.** Reincarnation. Let's you keep trying until you get it right. **Hmmm, good point. I'll behave.** On with the chapter!

**Awaken From a Dream**

Well, the trip to the mall was a laugh and a half. Inuyasha was looking at everyone suspiciously, as though they might attack them, and attacking cars, thinking they were demons. Kagome had to end up sitting Inuyasha ten times to keep him from hurting people. Finally, they got to the mall.

"Finally!" Kagome said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I thought we were never going to get here."

"Well, we would have got here sooner, wench, if you hadn't kept sitting me!" Inuyasha grumbled. His face was still smarting from all the sitting. Kagome just didn't understand; he was only tying to protect her! 'Oh man, I've gotta watch my mouth. There's no telling what she'll do if I make her angry! Plus, I still have to tell her my feelings. I don't want to mess that up.'

"Heeeeelllloooooo? Inuyaaaasshhaaaaa, are you theeeerreeee?" Kagome called in a sing-song voice, snapping Inuyasha out of his trance-like state. "I was just saying we should go inside the mall now."

"Huh? Oh…Yeah, I guess. Sure, whatever." Inuyasha said, his mind coming back to the tasks at hand.

"Inuyasha, are you ok? You've been acting kinda spacy lately." Kagome said as they walked inside the mall. No matter how angry she got, she still worried about her hanyou, and she didn't want to see him hurt. 'Wait…rewind. Did I just think of him as mine?' Kagome blushed, shaking those thoughts from her head.

"Why are you asking me that? You're the one who's blushing!" Inuyasha stated.

"Are you thinking of something you shouldn't be, Kagome?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No! I…er…umm…I…" Kagome stuttered, trying in vain to come up with an excuse.

"Ha! I knew it!" Inuyasha said triumphantly, smirking. However, Kagome had just thought of a way to get him off her case, unfortunately for him.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, just a little bit too sweetly.

'Oh crap. Here it comes…' Inuyasha thought, bracing for impact.

"SIT BOY!"

"ARRRRRRRGGHHH!"

CRASH

Inuyasha lay on the floor, a giant crater visible in the hard tile floor. Smirking (Inuyasha style), she stepped over the subdued dog demon and started towards her favorite clothes store. After the spell wore off, Inuyasha got up and bounded after Kagome, reminding himself to be more careful in his choice of words.

"Oooo, oooo! Inuyasha, aren't these clothes awesome?" Kagome squealed. She had her mom's credit card with her, and she'd be damned if she didn't take advantage of that privilege.

"What are you talking about? What do they DO?" Inuyasha said, confused. "What kind of useless clothes are these? They wouldn't protect you at all in a fight. They don't even cover all of you body!"

"Not all clothes have to be amazing impenetrable armor, you now. Since we don't have demons in this time, most clothes are made to make people look nice." Kagome explained, sighing. Inuyasha still had a lot to learn about her era.

"Then why do you need them? You look nice enough as it is!" Inuyasha said. His eyes went wide with panic as he realized what he had just admitted..

Kagome was staring at him in complete shock. 'Did he just say that I looked nice? That's impossible! Inuyasha never pays anyone compliments, let alone me. Could it be possible…Inuyasha likes me!" Kagome's mind was working overtime to try to process what she just heard. 'Well, don't just stand there! Say something girl!' She looked at Inuyasha, whose head was turned away, his face the color of his haori.

"Umm…Inuyasha…D-did you just say that I looked nice?" Kagome tripped on her words as she spoke to the blushing hanyou.

'Ahhhhhh! Dammit! What am I gonna doooo? I can't tell her that I love her here, it woud be way too embarrassing! And I really don't want to be rejected in public. Arrrgh! I have to say something! Think!' Inuyasha was mentally smashing his head into a wall. He had no idea what to say. "Errr…ummm…I…"

"Hey! Kagome!" A familiar yell came from across the mall. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of released.

'I never thought I'd say this, but I have been saved by Kagome's annoying screechy friends.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kagome groaned. She saw her friends, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka running across the mall towards them. And worse, they had Hojo in tow! 'Why do they always have the worst possible timing?' she mentally screamed. 'And just when I was maybe, just maybe, going to find out if Inuyasha has any feelings for me! But instead I get to deal with Hojo, the oh-so-dense one. Joy.' Plastering a fake smile on, she prepared herself for another round of making excuses.

Inuyasha growled. That Hobo kid was coming towards them with Kagome's friends. He flexed his claws. He was going to rip him to shreds if he even looked at Kagome the wrong way.

"Hey Kagome, what's up? Glad to see your tendonitis is feeling better!" Eri said as they reached Kagome. Kagome sweatdropped. 'One of these days I'm gonna kill Gramps' she thought.

"And who's this?" Ayumi asked while staring at Inuyasha. 'Whoever he is, he is _fine_!' she thought.

"Whoever he is, is he taken? 'Cause if not, I want him!" Yuka said, checking Inuyasha out.

Kagome felt a twinge of jealousy that other people were checking out _her _Inuyasha, but she let it go as they had no idea. 'And stop calling him mine! He loves Kikyo, remember?' She sadly thought to herself. 'But then again, he did sort-of kiss me last night, so maybe…Ah, at the very least, I'll use him to get Hojo off my back.'

"Ummm…no guys, this is my boyfriend, Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha gave her an awestruck look.

'She thinks of me as her boyfriend? Maybe I do have a chance with her after all. I mean, it's not like I want to go with _Kikyo_…' Inuyasha had realized a long time ago that his feelings for the undead clay pot of a miko had dried up a long time ago. (A/N: - Hee hee hee, I hate that bitch. She is such a slut, and she keeps trying to kill both Inu and Kags. She should burn in the fire pits of hell alone!) The only obligation he had to her now was to avenge her death at the hands of Naraku. HE wouldn't even be doing that if he didn't want to kill Naraku so badly for all the trouble he had caused. Right now, all he was concentrated on was winning Kagome's heart.

"You mean the possessive, two-timing jerk boyfriend?" Eri asked, looking skeptically at Inuyasha. 'I can't imagine anyone this hot being that mean to a girl.' She thought to herself. Inuyasha, meanwhile, had realized what Eri was talking about when she said "two-timing".

'Fuck! What's wrong with me? I can't believe I did something like that to Kagome! Oh God, she must hate me now!' Inuyasha mentally berated himself as he looked down sadly.

Kagome, seeing the depressed look on the hanyou's face, immediately jumped to his defense. "You guys, don't say that. I was just angry at him when I called him that." She said, trying to take back her earlier statements, Inuyasha looking up hopefully.

Meanwhile, Hojo had been sizing up Inuyasha, supplying himself with plenty of pathetic excuses why Kagome would want him more than Inuyasha. 'I have to look good in front of Kagome, so I'll help her by getting rid of this guy for her.' He thought to himself.

"But Kagome, you said so yourself before, this guy is a jerk! I would never treat you the way this dog probably does." Hojo said to Kagome, glaring at Inuyasha, not knowing how close he was to the truth.

Inuyasha rose and sent a glare at Hojo that would have made a bodybuilder run away crying. Hojo didn't do this, however, not because he was exceptionally brave, but he was exceptionally stupid and dense. "Shut up, you idiot! Don't you ever accuse me of mistreating Kagome! Now I do admit that I did slightly two-time her in the past, but that's over now! I care about her in ways that you never could!" Inuyasha yelled at Hojo, revealing more than he wanted to to Kagome, but he had to get it through Hojo's thick head that Kagome was _his_!

Kagome, meanwhile, was almost in a shock-induced coma. 'Is he serious?' She mentally screamed, trying to keep from doing a happy dance on the spot. 'He really cares about me? And does he mean it when he says it's over with Kikyo? Omigod, I think I might faint, I'm so happy!'

"Yeah, right! You're nothing but a possessive bastard! Kagome likes me much more! She can just see all of my great qualities, especially when they're compared to someone who has as much wrong with them as you do!" Hojo proudly stated, hitting his chest with his fist to enhance his statement.

"The only thing I see in you, Hojo, is that you probably have the world's biggest ego!" Kagome said to him, now thoroughly disgusted. Her friends felt the same way, eyeing Ho-dense with disdain.

"Omigod, what a stuck-up jerk!" Ayumi whispered to the other two.

"Yeah, I can't believe we actually tried to set Kagome up with this creep." Yuka agreed.

"I hope Kagome can forgive us." Eri prayed.

Menwhile, Hobo was in shock at the truth that Kagome had stated.

"Kagome! You can't really mean that can you? I know, he's forcing you to say this, right? He's been threatening you, hasn't he!" Hojo refused to believe that Kagome might actually like someone else.

"Hojo, you asshole! Don't you ever insult Inuyasha like that! He would never threaten me, and I know that! He is a much kinder person, not to mention hotter, than you are or can ever hope to be! So why don't you just leave us alone!" Kagome was fuming. Why couldn't this retard get it through his head that he didn't have a chance with her! (A/N: cough dense cough)

Inuyasha was dumbstruck for a few reasons. Reason #1: Kagome just swore. Kagome never swore! 'I must be rubbing off on her.' Inuyasha smirked. Reason #2: She just verbally whaled on Hojo. He didn't think she had it in her! 'Go Kagome!' Inuyasha yet again thought. Reason #3: Kagome just called him hot! She thinks he is hot! 'Score!' Inuyasha mentally cheered. All of these things added up to only one thing in his mind: Victory! Inuyasha's face broke into a very visible smirk, causing Kagome to blush.

"No, Kagome! Whether you believe me or not, I know what's best for you! I'm taking you away from this loser, now!" Hojo yelled, grabbing Kagome's wrist before she could respond and starting to drag her away.

SLAP

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka's jaws dropped, while Inuyasha just smirked. 'I knew that was going to happen! Ho-loser doesn't have a snowball's chance in hell with Kagome now.' Still, it was hard to believe that Kagome had slapped Hojo that hard, considering the only person he ever saw slap someone was Sango slapping Miroku.

Hojo, meanwhile, was reeling from the blow, and now sported a red palm print on his face. His face showed a look of disbelief.

"Kagome! How could you do this to me? I thought you liked me!" Hojo pleaded.

"I'm sorry Hojo, but---Wait, no I'm not! You deserved everything you got! You were always bugging me for dates, and I kept trying to give you hints that I didn't like you that way, but you were too dense to notice. Now leave me and Inuyasha alone." Kagome turned away with a very sastisifed look on her face, and started to leave. The others followed, leaving Hojo looking like a fish out of water.

Inuyasha came up beside Kagome, and without warning, grabbed Kagome's hand. Kagome's cheeks became tinged with pink. As she walked hand in hand with the hanyou, she mused to herself. 'That's Hojo down. Now all I have to do is get with Inuyasha…'

OH-MY-GOD! I can't believe how long that took. Oh well, whatever. Next chapter are the clothes. There really isn't much else to say, except: MERRY CHRISTMAS! WOOHOO! (clears throat) Alrighty then. Review, please! Even flames are good! However, to those who _are _reading my story already (and I know who you are), you are hereby commanded to go read my other story! Arigato and ja ne!

-Inublade360


	6. Forgive Me!

I AM SO SORRY! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I completely forgot to tell you guys why I wasn't updating! I haven't told you anything in two months now! I feel so crappy right now… I have had a lot of school stuff going on, and haven't really had much leisure time. I am probably working on the new chapter as we speak.

However…

I feel really depressed, because the first review I got in the two months' silence was yesterday. One review! And that was on my other story, the less well-known one! I need reviews to update, otherwise I feel really depressed and don't update as fast. Nothing big, just make the review counters of my stories go up. Either story will do, though if you actually want to make an honest-to-god review, read my other story, as most of you have probably not read it yet. Until I get some more reviews, ciao!

-InuBlade360


	7. Movin' Along

**Disclaimer: Hooray! I own Inuyasha!**

**(Giant meteor falls out of the sky and crushes me)**

**(Muffled) Owwww… Never mind. I don't own Inuyasha. Just get this thing off me!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Woohoo! Alright! It's another update! It's about time I got back to this story. First and foremost, I would like to thank all those who reviewed. However, I would especially like to extend my utmost thanks and gratitude to Atellar, who has actually taken the time to decide to help me bring my stories up to a new level. Atellar has reported me of several mistakes, which I am planning to correct, and this also may involve a noticeable change in chapters 1 and 2, most noticeably the time of day. This fine author has also informed me of a mistake in the title of my other story, giving me the reason why most of you haven't been able to find my story. I also, as mentioned before, plan to correct this as soon as possible. Atellar is one of the best members of this site out there, and all of you should feel blessed if he decides to help you.

Lastly, I am going to inform you exactly _why _I haven't updated in so long. There are a number of factors in this, which include a couple bad grades, overprotective parents, too much homework, a writer's block, and a lack of time, but the real main reason is…: I forgot. Please don't kill me! I have legitimate excuses, so you can't really complain that much. Also, kudos to **Amvonz** for reminding me of this story's existence with a review. Yay!

Well, enough chit-chat. TO THE CHAPTER!

**Awaken From a Dream**

After Hojo's oh-so-wonderful takedown, Inuyasha and Kagome finally got back to the matter at hand. They needed to get some clothes, so they visited several clothing stores. They blushed like mad the entire time, seeing as they were still holding hands, with Kagome's friends behind them, all with smirks on their faces. Amazingly, with all of this going on, nothing went wrong at all, and they managed to complete their quest (which is an apt term for their little trip.) What they finally picked out was something akin to this.

Inuyasha had on a pair of baggy, sandblasted jeans, which were worn in a few places. On his feet was a pair of black Vans (which were the only kind of shoe he would wear on account of they didn't manage to crush his feet.) His wore a loose blue T-shirt with the words, "I'm so excited to be here." written on it in yellow. On his head, he sported a simple but stylish baseball cap. It looked, well….Inuyasha-ish.

Kagome, on the other hand, had on an outfit that was a bit more shocking than what her usual outfit suggested of her personality. She wore white Nike's, which suited her pretty well. She wore a short red skirt which frilled out at the edges, and a white T-shirt with handprints printed on her chest and the words, "place hands here."

Inuyasha was in a bit of shock. He knew Kagome had an attitude, but this was a little more blatant show of it than he'd ever seen. He also noticed (and was displeased with) the gigantic flirt factor the clothes gave off. But he didn't complain. One reason was that the last time he complained about her clothes, she hit him in the head with a big rock, and then sat him into oblivion. The other reason was that he didn't want to mess up his chances with her. His plan had finally come together in his head, and in order for it to be carried out, everything had to go just perfectly.

'_Just wait a little longer, and Kagome will finally be mine…'_

Of course, that also meant making sure that nobody else got her hands on her first. He silently vowed to keep her away from anybody else who tried to interfere with his plans.

He got his chance soon enough.

"Hey baby, what's goin' on?" A young man with blond hair drawled as Kagome passed by. "You's lookin' mighty fine there in them clothes."

Kagome simply glanced at him, then kept on walking. She didn't find anything about the stupid come-ons that the idiot was spouting interesting. Said idiot, however, didn't know how to take a hint.

"Hey, little lady, why don't you ditch these dorks and come with me? I'll show you what being with a real man is like." He suggestively threw out.

Inuyasha began growling lowly. This asshole was asking for a real pounding. Kagome however, threw him a confident look and turned to confront her harasser.

"Would you kindly leave me alone? I don't have any interest in you or your lousy pick-up lines, so kindly stop bothering me." She said in an affirmative tone of voice. Points to Kagome for staying calm, especially after facing the annoyance of Ho-dense. However, her reaction didn't exactly please the stupid suitor, and he stepped up his offense, to a point that crossed the line.

"Bah." He said, his eyes growing angry. "You women are all the same, can't make the right decision unless someone does it for you. You're coming with me, whether you like it or not." And he grabbed her arm, pulling her in a different direction.

Inuyasha snapped.

There was a blur of color, and then a smack as fist met flesh. The blond teen flew back as if he had been hit by a car, and smashed into a nearby wall. Inuyasha landed beside Kagome, grabbed her, and held her to his chest possessively. His eyes had a tinge of red to them, but that quickly faded as common sense took over. However, the words that came out of his mouth were probably, as all could see, pretty demonic.

"**Don't you ever touch my Kagome again, you bastard, or I will personally see to it that you suffer horribly. I will do such horrible things to you, that you will be begging for the release of death by the time I'm finished. Get out of my sight, you worthless pile of shit, before I rip your throat out!"**

Inuyasha snarled at the assailant, so much so that the boy got up, miraculously not seriously injured because of that certain fate that protects idiots, and took off in a world of panic. However, the look of hatred thrown over the boy's shoulder made Inuyasha wary, and he suspected that they hadn't seen the last of the blond-haired freak. For some reason, he smelled kind of familiar…

Kagome, however, was thinking on much simpler terms. She was virtually steaming, she'd turned so red. Inuyasha was hugging her, in the middle of the mall, right in front of her friends! She was embarrassed, but she couldn't help but feel safe against the warmth of Inuyasha's finely toned chest. She also pondered on something else: Did Inuyasha just call her his? Maybe she wasn't so hopeless after all…

Inuyasha, having regained control of his ability of civilized speech, looked down at Kagome with a now worried expression on his face. "You're alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked, a bit frantically.

Kagome, still blushing like a mad person, replied, "I'm fine, Inuyasha, thank you. Who knows what that guy would have done to me if you hadn't been here."

Inuyasha relaxed, but then immediately tensed back up when he heard Kagome's friends giggling. Confused, he wondered what they were laughing at, until he finally realized the position he and Kagome were in. Meeting Kagome's eyes, they both suffered from an extreme flow of the color red to their faces and jumped back from one another, trying to make it appear that they had no idea what was going on.

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka just smirked. They knew exactly what was going on. Glancing at each other, they reached a silent agreement.

"Well, would you look at the time! We have to be somewhere. We'll see you later, Kagome." Yuka said with a mischievous look on her face.

"Yeah, we'll see you later!" Eri and Ayumi yelled as the three of them ran off.

Inuyasha and Kagome just stood there, continuing to blush. Finally, they managed to pull themselves into a state of composure.

"(ahem) W-well, should we head home Inuyasha?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Y-yeah, sure." Inuyasha stuttered back. With looks of embarrassment on their faces, they proceeded back to the parking lot, where they got back into their car and started driving home. They said nothing to each other, but the internal monologues were much more nteresting.

'_What am I going to do? When that creep tried to basically kidnap me, Inuyasha was so possessive and protective of me. What was he thinking of? The way he called me his…it was almost as if… he was protecting something important, like his…l-l-lo-love! But what about Kikyo? Doesn't he still love her? There's no way he could just forget about her like that, and besides, there's not enough room in his heart for me. Oh Kami, I love Inuyasha so much, more than life itself. I just don't want to get my hopes up…"_

"_Oh Kami, what am I going to do? I was so sure about what I wanted to do to confess to Kagome, but after the mall incident, I'm not so sure. What if I screw up? What if she rejects me? I am only a filthy hanyou…aggghh! No! Don't think like that! I have to remain focused. I just have to keep this good behavior up, and then, at just the right moment during my plans…Kagome, I promise, I will tell you soon…"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, a short distance from the mall…

"Damn you, Inuyasha! That's twice in one day you've thwarted me! But this isn't over….no, not by a long shot. You severely underestimate me. You'll live just long enough to regret ever getting in my way of Kagome…" The blond-haired kid ranted and raved, having tossed aside his fashionable clothes for a set on more schoolboyish ones. He then peeled off his mask of a face to reveal….

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Hojo laughed hysterically and evilly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well? Was it worth the wait? ….probably not, seeing you waited for months. But worry not, more chapters are on the way. I have now gotten back into writing mode, and plan to take full advantage of it. Until next time, Ta-ta!

-InuBlade360


End file.
